Enamorado por primera vez
by Micolita
Summary: El título lo dice, Enamorado por primera vez, que sentirias si despues de dos años recibes una carta de ella?-chan chan-


ENAMORADO POR PRIMERA VEZ  ENAMORADO POR PRIMERA VEZ 

**CUANTO SILENCIO  
EN ESTA VIEJA HABITACION  
DESDE QUE TE FUISTE  
DE MI VIDA  
SIGO ESPERANDO  
QUE EL VIENTO SOPLE  
A MI FAVOR  
Y QUE TRAIGA DE VUELTA  
LA PASION QUE SE ROBO.**

Se encontraba solo en su departamento ubicado en Londres muggles, lo había podido comprar gracias a que era el mejor buscador que tenia Inglaterra. Acostado en su cama en donde habían pasado muchos recuerdos que ahora golpeaba como relámpagos a su mente.

ºººFlash Backººº

Esa noche habían estado celebrando su primer aniversario de novios, esa noche Ron le había preparado una cena romántica a la luz de las velas. Él vestía unos jeans gastados con una camisa blanca con rayas verticales negras donde los tres primeros botones dejaban al descubierto un pecho muy varonil; por otra parte Hermione llevaba un vestido azul marino que llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas con unos tacones mas bien pequeño con su cabellera suelta con un sencillo cintillo del mismo color de su vestido.

Después de acabar la cena se sentaron en el sillón para hacerse arrumacos, comenzaron con besos tiernos pero cada vez iban con mucho mas calor, sus corazones estaban a mil por hora, Ron la miró y le preguntó si estaba segura ella asintió y comenzaron a besarse como si el mundo se iba acabar, llegaron a la habitación de este que con un simple conjuro aparecieron miles de velas y pétalos de rosas, quería que fuera especial mal que mal era su Primera Vez, aquella que nunca se olvida.

Él la tomó por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomando su cuello, ella lo miraba con una ternura incalculable en ese momento no existían nada mas que ellos, era el lenguaje del amor, Ron comenzó de apoco a recostarla sobre su cama en donde se mezclaban el aroma del perfume de Hermione con las rosas que estaban esparcidas por esta.

Ron recorría con sus besos cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amada y esta hacia lo mismo. De pronto vieron que ya no había necesidad de estar vestidos de a poco comenzaron a sacarse sus prendas sin dejar ni un momento de mirarse y besarse. Ya cuando ya estaban desvestidos se exploraban con la mirada, él penetro en el sexo de Hermione muy despacio para que a esta no le doliera tanto después sus movimientos comenzaron hacer más ritmicos pasado el tiempo los dos llegaron se sentían en otro planeta. Él la miró con esa mirada que el solo podía a dar y la besó para poder quedar al lado de Hermione.

ºººFin Flash Backºº

Ron se encontraba pensativo y una lágrima recorrío su rostro para terminar en su ropa, él la quería, la amaba con todo su ser…pero ya no estaban juntos. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer mismo.

ºººInicio Flash Backººº

Ella lo miró con una lágrima en sus ojos, él no lo podía creer…no podía creer que Hermione, su Herms, estuviera cortando con esta linda relación. La causa… el distanciamiento, él ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella por las prácticas de Quiddich y lo mismo pasaba con hermione pero ella por su trabajo en el Ministerio las largas reuniones que no acababan nunca y todo por esos malditos mortífagos, después de la muerte de Voldemort habían escapado y era necesario atraparlos y llevarlos a Azkabán.

- Entiende Ron, yo te amo, pero nuestra relación no está funcionando solo discutimos los pequeños momento en que logramos estar juntos, esto no va a parar muy bien … por eso prefiero terminar ahora y no darme cuenta más tarde y que todo sea peor.

-Herms no me hagas esto por favor te lo pido, no me dejes solo…te necesito eres mi aire para poder respirar, la sangre que recorre mi cuerpo alimentando a mi corazón para poder vivir.-los dos estaban mal por esta resolución tomada por esta para dar fin a su relación…solo se escuchaba como su respiración era entrecortada por haber estado horas llorando. Herms tomó su cartera dejó unas llaves en la mesa del recibidor, se voltio para verlo por última vez y así salir de aquel departamento en que habian vivido lindos momento. Por su parte Ron estaba con la mirada perdida ya no lloraba ya no salían, estaba mal.

_**Y CUANTOS MOMENTOS  
QUE VIVIMOS TU Y YO  
Y QUIEN LO DIRIA  
QUE ESTO ACABARIA  
PERO SIGO INSISTIENDO  
QUE TODO TIENE SOLUCION  
HASTA UN CIEGO VERIA  
QUE MARCHARTE FUE UN ERROR**_

PORQUE TU  
ERES SOLO PARA MI  
UNA MIRADA Y YA CAI  
ENAMORADO POR PRIMERA VEZ  


ºººFin Flash Backººº

De aquel fatídico momento ya habian pasado doa largos años no se habian visto porque Hermione trabajaba fuera del país y él solo se dedicaba a Quidicht.

Ron tenía puesta la mirada en su cómoda en el que se encontaba un papel que tenía escrito algunas palabras. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo ella le respondiera a las miles de cartas que le envió.

ºººInicio Flash Blackººº

Ron se encontraba sentado en el comedor de su departamento, en el suelo habían montones de papeles arrugados en el suelo. Era la vigésima tercera vez que se ponía a escribir una carta para ella, la dueña de su corazón.

Mi Herms:

Te escribo por vigesima vez, ya que he intentado por mil maneras de escribirte pero las palabras salen sin un orden lógico y termino por romperlas estoy de las doce de la noche intentandolo ya son las tres y no logró poner en orden mis ideas. Sé que te he envido decenas de cartas y a ninguna respondes.

Como te dije ese noche te necesito eres todo para mí, gracias a ti descubrí el Amor, si como lo lees el amor, jamás lo sentí antes, por favor tómame en cuenta estas palabras que te digo, eres mi primer amor. Estoy desesperadamente enamorado loco por tu amor pendiente que me respondas estoy desfalleciendo.

Ayer me acorde de tu promesa…esa en que nos juramos amarnos hasta el fin de nuestros días en el que seríamos ancianitos arrugaditos.

No pude vivir sin ti, Salgo a la calle, pienso en ti, no como ni duermo, pienso en ti, estoy distraído me pasa por vivir así.

Por favor…responde…aunque solo sea para saludarme…necesito saber de ti.

Un hombre enamorado…

Tu Ron Weasley.

_**Y CUANTOS MOMENTOS  
QUE VIVIMOS TU Y YO  
Y QUIEN LO DIRIA  
QUE ESTO ACABARIA  
PERO SIGO INSISTIENDO  
QUE TODO TIENE SOLUCION  
HASTA UN CIEGO VERIA  
QUE MARCHARTE FUE UN ERROR**_

PORQUE TU  
ERES SOLO PARA MI  
UNA MIRADA Y YA CAI  
ENAMORADO POR PRIMERA VEZ

_**YO SOLO VIVO PARA TI  
DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE TE VI  
ENAMORADO POR PRIMERA VEZ  
CUANTAS PROMESAS  
HAN QUEDADO SIN CUMPLIR  
SE HAN CONVERTIDO EN SUEñOS  
SIN UN FIN  
PERO SIGO INSISTIENDO  
QUE ALGUN DIA VOLVERAS  
Y QUE TRAERAS DE VUELTA  
NUESTRA FELICIDAD**_

ºººFin Flash Backººº

Esa carta nunca tuvo respuesta, por lo que Ron decidió por no buscarla más y seguir con su …penosa vida.

Su mirada seguia mirando aquel papel…reconocia la letra…pero le hacía mal leerla, no quería hacerlo pero su corazón pudo más que su razón. Se levanto cojió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

Mi Ron… si es que todavía lo eres:

Después de mucho meditarlo…y digo muchos por que ya pasaron dos años desde aquella conversación…Me dí cuenta…tarde…pero lo hice que fui una cobarde en no afrontar juntos aquella crisis…lo digo ahora por que yo también te necesito, como lo dijiste en una de las tantas cartas que me enviaste y que guardo como un tesoro en mi vida, y que nunca te respondí. Sabes que yo no doy mi brazo a torcer…pero mi ego ya no existe cuando le hago caso a mi corazón…mi corazón que todavía es tuyo…siempre lo fue desde que éramos niños. Por favor te ruego que aceptes mis disculpas y me perdones…sería muy descabellado que te pidiera volviéramos inmediatamente, cuando fui yo la que quise terminar contigo, por lo que te ruego que me permitas reconquistarte…así poder enmendar mi error…mi grave error y poder cumplir mi promesa de querernos hasta viejitos.

Sin más que decirte

Tu Herms

_**YO SOLO VIVO PARA TI  
DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE TE VI  
ENAMORADO POR PRIMERA VEZ  
CUANTAS PROMESAS  
HAN QUEDADO SIN CUMPLIR  
SE HAN CONVERTIDO EN SUEñOS  
SIN UN FIN  
PERO SIGO INSISTIENDO  
QUE ALGUN DIA VOLVERAS  
Y QUE TRAERAS DE VUELTA  
NUESTRA FELICIDAD**_

Y CUANTOS MOMENTOS  
QUE VIVIMOS TU Y YO  
Y QUIEN LO DIRIA  
QUE ESTO ACABARIA  
PERO SIGO INSISTIENDO  
QUE TODO TIENE SOLUCION  
HASTA UN CIEGO VERIA  
QUE MARCHARTE FUE UN ERROR

PORQUE TU ERES SOLO PARA MI  
UNA MIRADA Y YA CAI  
ENAMORADO POR PRIMERA VEZ

YO SOLO VIVO PARA TI  
DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE TE VI  
ENAMORADO POR PRIMERA VEZ

TU ERES SOLO PARA MI  
UNA MIRADA Y YA CAI  
ENAMORADO POR PRIMERA VEZ

YO SOLO VIVO PARA TI  
DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE TE VI  
ENAMORADO POR PRIMERA VEZ

ENAMORADO POR PRIMERA VEZ.

En ese momento Ron estaba que saltaba de la felicidad, sabia en lo más profundo de su corazón que herms, su Herms, volvería. El no la dejaba de amar como el primer día que se dio cuenta que por aquellos celos por Victor Krums.


End file.
